The Wrath of HYDRA
by ItsOnlyTheRain
Summary: When an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D is put under the brutal experimentation of H.Y.D.R.A, he has no idea who he is anymore, or how dangerous he can really be. But when he is put against his team and his friends, will he succeed in his mission of eliminating them, or sacrifice himself for their safety ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hatred

Pain

Death

Does life really exist without these essential emotions?

Some say life is perfect without it

They say they should be destroyed, that nobody should feel them

They shall never be destroyed, no matter how hard they try

About us you ask? Will we be destroyed along with these emotions?

We shall never be destroyed

Cut off a limb and two will grow in its place, destruction is unknown to us

We serve our Master

And soon the world will then serve us

It is a never-ending chain

Hail Hydra

* * *

The man walked sullenly, eyes pierced and ready on the darkness of the headquarters. His name? Baron Von Strucker, the leader of Hydra. His lips spread in a malicious smile, one that would even make a cobra wiggle in fear. His boots tapped across the hard, concrete floor, standing in front of a faded flickering cell.

"Are you sure the subject is ready?" Baron asked one of the Hydra agents, walking up to the transparent glass

"Y-Yes Sir" The girl replied, staring at the hunched over figure in the cell and winced immediately, not wanting to look anymore. Shocks of electricity fought to keep the subject restrained, teeth gritted in slight pain as he tried to avoid the piercing eyes in the flickering light. Baron turned away from the cell, his hands criss-crossed behind his back "Good"

The man in the cell lifted his head, torturous blue eyes glazing over the bald spectacle man "Screw you" Was all he had the chance to mutter before a fist was slammed into the glass wall, his body flinching as a sharp shock spread across the back of his neck. Struggling to get out of the metal bonds that kept him into the room, he tried to pull his body away from the electric currents. Volts of electricity coursed through his ribs as he tried not to yell out in pure anger and pain.

Baron lips curled in a smile "No point my friend, escape is worthless at this point. Besides, I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D even wanted you anymore"

The agent's teeth bared "I am not your friend"

Baron laughed "Quite true. Quite true" Walking away from the cell, Baron told an agent "Get him ready. It starts now"

The agent hung his head once again. It wasn't over yet. Was it?

The female H.Y.D.R.A agent still stood watching over the man in the cell when her eyes widened, recognizing exactly who it was.

"Agent Barton"

* * *

**Hello! I know this was very brief and just explains a little bit about Hydra and what exactly I plan on doing. I tried to keep as much suspense as I could but ehhh**

**Anyway, follow and leave comments!**

**Bye **

**Mwah :D**


	2. The Beginning

**Thank you so much for your reviews, likes and follows. More will be coming up, stay tuned! Also I have been told that the prologue was a little dramatic and I apologize, I was trying to use ****suspense and turns out it didn't work.**

**Sorry ;-;**

* * *

Agent Clint Barton was perched up in a tree in the S.H.I.E.L.D training field, getting in some late archery practice, not that he really needed it anyway. He needed something to do to pass the time.

Pulling back the bowstring as an arrow sat on the bow, he took a deep breath and let it fly. When it hit the bright red centre of the target, faint clapping from the distance rang through his ears. For a second he was confused until a certain redhead appeared from the shadows.

"Nat?" Clint asked, slightly confused as he jumped down from his spot on the tree, pulling the arrow out of the target.

The red-head came up behind him, a slight frown on her face "Hey Clint. Fury needs to see us, says its important"

Furrowing his eyebrows, obviously confused as to why Fury would want to see him at this time, Clint nodded and slipped his bow over his back, following her footsteps to the Director's office. While they walked, Natasha faintly briefed him on what exactly was going on.

"Clint, we have this new threat against S.H.I.E.L.D and the other Avengers. They call themselves "H.Y.D.R.A" a highly intelligent and scientific group. They have been conducting experiments, even capturing some people with abilities like Steve" Her eyes glanced at him and he nodded in response.

"So why are they a threat to us?" Clint asked, still very confused about this supposed mission, standing outside Fury's office. "I still don't understand"

"You will in a moment" Director Fury said, coming out of the door "Come in Agent Barton, you as well Agent Romanoff"

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that H.Y.D.R.A has two super powered-like humans? Do we even know who they are?" Clint asked, slouching in the chair, playing with his arrows as he twirled them around his fingers. Natasha was sitting beside him, fixing her obviously broken gun.

"I agree with Clint on this one Fury. For one, this is a suicidal rescue mission, secondly we don't even know if these people are real. It's not worth the risk" Nat said, crossing her legs in concentration. "H.Y.D.R.A may be a threat, but not that much. Why not get other agents?"

Fury paced around the room "You too are the only Agents I have to do this, the others aren't as highly skilled as you two"

Clint looked around, clearly already bored. "Why not people like Steve or Thor? They would be happy to handle this"

Fury grunted "They would agree, but Tony and Bruce are on a drinking bender. Thor is up in Asgard and Steve is away on business in Washington. You two are the only ones left"

Clint threw his hands up in defeat "Alright. Alright. But no more puppy eyed Fury, alright. When is Tony's vodka when you want it" He mumbled, getting up from the chair.

Nat holstered her gun and crossed her arms "Alright Hawkeye. Where do we start?"

Clint looked up from the ground and raised an eyebrow "Now I'm the smarts strategist? I thought that was your job" He mocked

Giving Clint a scowl. she quickly walked out the room. Clint rolled his eyes and followed, a chuckle coming from Fury. As they walked into the gun range, Natasha turned towards her partner

"Alright Clint. In a mission like this, your archery will come in handy"

Clint could feel himself chuckling "Like it always doesn't. What is the plan Nat?"

She gave him an evil smile and his heart raced in slight fear as he could see right through. "Oh No. Nat you don't mean-"

"Gear up Clint. We are going undercover"

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Was this one better? Anyway, Review, Follow and Like. Also do not be afraid to leave feedback!**

**Mwah**

**:D**


End file.
